


How Do You Roar Like a Lion When You're Nothing but a Lamb? (or... Snake)

by jonessjughead



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Magic, And Also Writing, Burr doesn't want to deal with this, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, James knows a ridiculous pining noodle when he sees one, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ravenclaw James Madison, Slytherin Aaron Burr, Slytherin Thomas Jefferson, The mermaids are here solely to tease Jefferson, Thomas has anxiety, and tagging, but they're kind of friends though, listen sorry i'm just generally bad at magic I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonessjughead/pseuds/jonessjughead
Summary: Thomas just wants to get to know the cute Ravenclaw boy from his class. Too bad he sucks at plans in wooing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatRandomPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRandomPerson/gifts).



> This is literally. So short and probably choppy and I'm sorry I've subjected anyone to reading this

Thomas Jefferson tried truly, impossibly, elegantly to take his new obsession in stride- and it wasn’t really an _obsession_ , per sae, or even an it, but a who. And his taking it in stride was precisely why Aaron Burr caught him in the Slytherin common room sprawled on a sofa in the corner with about half a dozen mermaids with their faces pressed up against the window to the lake above him, each looking on curiously, some snickering while Thomas motioned snappishly for them to leave, to move on, eyes narrowed. “Burr, thank god. You talk to people. I need to know if you know a Ravenclaw boy.” Aaron raised a brow, perching on the armrest.

“I know a few. You’ll have to be more specific than that.” Thomas huffed and pushed himself upright on the sofa.

“Burr has humor, what a surprise. His name is James, and he’s sort of smallish- to me, anyway. And he’s smart. Very smart.” Thomas tried to rack his brain for anymore, while Aaron eyed him like he was joking.

“A smart ravenclaw named James. You’ve narrowed it down to about every Ravenclaw named James. Any defining characteristics I could use?” Thomas scowled, chewing the inside of his cheek as he thought.

“He’s… in my transfiguration class..? Oh! He hangs around your little.. What do you even call him? Frenemy with bennies?” The look bestowed upon him by one Aaron Burr was nothing short of murderous- if he’d ever commit to that sort of thing.

“Alexander, usually. You’re talking about James Madison, then.” Thomas brightened marginally, grabbing Aaron’s arm.

“You know him. Tell me. Everything, now, spill.” Aaron calmly removed himself from Thomas’ eager clutches, brushing any threats at wrinkles from his robes.

“He likes the quiet. And books. Softspoken, usually. He just likes to keep to himself unless someone sparks a debate.” Thomas brightened further with every word, absolutely beaming.

“He’s perfect.” And with that, Thomas’ own private operation of Please Let This Guy Notice Me was ago.

 

Day one happened to be a terrible fluke, in which Thomas tried to transfigure his crow into a very beautiful, extravagant goblet to show his very thorough understanding of magic, and in his own anxious state ended up with a half-feathered monstrosity. James hardly glanced up from his own work- a separate desk, Thomas couldn’t muster the nerve to sit beside him and, god forbid, carry on conversation.

 

Day two was Thomas noticing that he and James almost walked side by side until James had to turn off for… wherever he went and Thomas had to cross the grounds for Herbology. He almost said something, anything really, so as not to make the noticed trip awkward, and yet, his tongue was thoroughly tied down, words stuck in his throat because the sheer anxiety spike that came with the idea of suddenly talking to a boy he hadn’t ever said a word to _in_ class, let alone out of, was overwhelming in the worst sort of way. He had to count to ten about eight times before he could feel his heart pound a little less.

 

On day three of Thomas’ unplanned plans, Thomas actually sat in the seat beside James, mustering his own courage. James, of course, hardly glanced up, eyes trailing the words of his open book.  
“Hello.” Perfect. James just smiled a little and went right back to his book, and Thomas felt that perhaps if the staircases moved at the right times, whilst he was on them, maybe he would die and this nonsense would be over. When Thomas recounted this plan to Aaron, he was met with a tired look and a suggestion to perhaps be less dramatic.

 

Day four involved the idea that Thomas wanted transfiguration notes- it only made sense to ask, sharing a class. He caught up to James whilst he crossed into the courtyard, and in his plan he was to simply catch up and call his name, and then ask for the notes. The reality was that Thomas tried to hop from corridor to courtyard through one of the tall, arched windows, calm call turning into a screeched shout as his foot caught and he was forced to thrust his hands out to catch himself. Madam Pomfrey was very good at mending, including Thomas’ broken wrist, and the migraine that had him laid out in bed for near a week from sheer embarrassment. He returned to his studies in private, wondering just how he was going to get out of transfiguration- Aaron had kindly suggested perhaps he simply go back to classes, as though that were an option that didn’t involve dying from embarrassment.

 

Thomas always sat by the lake to read when it was nice out, wary first years scurrying past and the mermaids splashing water on the rolled cuffs of his pants. He’d learned years back to abandon shoes and socks near the water, lest they be stolen or soaked. Honestly, the mermaids didn’t actually hate Thomas, but they did like to tease. He was one of the few to make an effort to communicate with them, and so in return, they’d give teasing tugs on his ankles and threaten to douse him as… probably some botched attempt at friendship and comradery. A particularly large splash and Thomas thrust his book into the air, lips pursed in disapproval.

“Thomas, isn’t it?” Said Thomas struggled internally with the idea of letting the mermaids simply drag him down into the depths of the lake and drown, looking up at one small and smiling James. A look back at the water showed that no, the mermaids had disappeared on him, the traitors. “You are Thomas, right?” It occurred to him that he’d never answered.

“I’m- yes?” James raised a brow, sitting gingerly down beside Thomas on the rocks, and sifting through his bag.

“I have the transfiguration you missed. I- you were gone for a while. I was afraid you might have tried to transfer out of the class.” Thomas fidgeted, smiling uncomfortably.

“You saw me break my wrist acting like a damn fool.” James abandoned his papers, taking hold of Thomas’ healed wrist, inspecting it as though he’d be able to see.

“It’s better now, isn’t it?” Thomas nodded, words caught in his throat for the moment. “Could I ask- why were you in such a hurry?” _because you’re quick on your feet for being small_ didn’t seem the suitable answer, and so the uncomfortable smile was replaced with a sheepish one, while Thomas tried to speak with the knowing of James’ hands cradling his wrist, having never wavered or pulled away.

“I needed notes.” It wasn’t entirely dishonest; everyone in class apparently knew that James was the most avid note taker of the group. James only smiled, that sort of smile that looked like he was holding off on a laugh.

“Why don’t we take a trip to Hogsmeade and we can share notes over a butterbeer? It’s much… drier.” He said carefully, looking at Thomas’ half soaked pants. Thomas felt himself swell with the sheer excitement of it, the _implications_ of friendship, of possibly more if he didn’t keep acting like a tongue tied fool.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
